I'm packing my suitcase
by Delora2047
Summary: How various GR characters prepare for travels.


_Disclaimer: 'The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers' is copyrighted by Hearst Entertainment, Inc._

_This is a work of fanfiction and I make no profit of it._

_Author's note: Beware of obscure cultural references. E.g. the laundry detergent that is known as "Tide" in the US is sold under the brand name "Ariel" in Germany._

_Many thanks to the members of the Ranger-L mailing list who contributed to this._

* * *

What various GR characters pack (or do) when they (or someone else) go on a trip

**Niko**

Multi-purpose scanner (medical, geological, physical, chemical, biological, psychological), multi-purpose spray (disinfectant, detergent, cooling aid), multi-purpose cord (sewing, swinging from roof, tying up suspects), shot-gun, knife, energy bars, communicator (including compass and altimeter), first aid kit (including scalpel, injections and heavy duty drugs against Don Quixote fever);

Remind Goose that explosives are not allowed on commercial aircraft;

Remind Doc that excess luggage is expensive and he will _not_ place it in my suitcase

For leisure trips: e-book reader with the latest issues of "Psience Today" and "Archaeology Digest";

Collection of sweet and tasteful romance novels (encrypted – you never know who could see, ahm, steal, your data)

**Doc**

CDU; ranger survival kit; dental floss; battery-powered iron for dress uniform; book of useful Tarkonian phrases; sugar almonds (for unexpected guests or unexpected doom scenarios ); folding chair, sun shade, inflatable volley ball (for unexpected vacations); safety pins (for all other types of unexpected events)

Swiss army knife (for the rare occasion where 'doing therapy' with the software isn't enough);

Construction plans of 'Ramrod' (for the even rarer occasion where you meet fellow Saber Rider fans)

**Goose**

Blasters, extra ammunition, grenades, throwing stars, plastic bag to carry explosives through security and customs; comb, flying license, cash;

favorite survival knife (can be used as a spear head, short sword or tent pole; also has flint-steel, a wire-saw, fish line and hooks, and a can opener for tanks);

Music collection with favorite heavy metal, speed metal, Wagnerian opera and combat-themed guitar rock (the Supertrooper version) – no, listening to that isn't torture – at least not for me

**Zachary**

Bribe money, list of secret contacts, phaser glove (to get the job done);

Fresh socks and fresh underwear, tooth brush, and dry soap (to stay clean);

Pocket picture frame for pictures of Eliza and the kids (to stay sane)

**Daisy**

Ammunition and make-up, jet boots for flying and some comfortable, yet sexy nightwear

(Be prepared for everything.)

**Killbane**

"You can't give me my luggage without a receipt? Too bad – for you. Give me my luggage or I'll shoot you! Thinking of it, give me the entire luggage or be disintegrated!!!"

**Darkstar**

"I didn't bring any baggage since I kind of had to leave in a hurry. Why don't you look at that interesting swirling of light while I peruse your goods?"

**Stingray**

Sun glasses, special apple mint chewing gum – "I like to travel light, sue me."

(As if my ex left me with anything to sue for.)

**Shimmerer**

"I'll get Whiner to give us his Platinum frequent flyer card so that we can bring extra luggage for free. The rest is on his credit card."

**Queen**

"I don't need much; just what fits into a small Destroyer."

**Waldo**

"I'm sharing a suitcase with Zozo. (Pause) Why do you think that means I should get extra baggage insurance?"

**Zozo**

"I wonder if it was a good idea to put the dried Renola berries that make a water soluble intensive red dye on top of Waldo's math books in a non-waterproof suitcase? I hope Commander Walsh got us baggage insurance."

**Q-Ball**

Coffee machine, sandwich toaster, washing machine, automatic screw-driver, favorite hat, new gadgets for rangers to test, Doctor Who comics

**Walsh**

To rangers:

"What did you pack into your suitcases last time that no baggage insurance in this galaxy will accept you?!?"

To his secretary:

"I'm going on a trip to Beta Space Station. Please pack my suitcase for me, including my swimming trunks."

**MaCross**

Hair wax, latest fingernail gadgetry, a couple of outlaw ships, any members of my gang who aren't currently in prison

**Brappo's Butler**

Silver serving plate, glass cleaner, audio recording "if you say so, Sir", list of prospective new employers

**Geezy the Pedulant**

Big soft towel;

A nice, long face scarf (for anyone who is not supposed to see me);

Bottle of Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster (for anyone who needs to forget they saw me);

Memory bird cage cleaner;

Large suitcase with secret compartment for Gherkins

**Nimrod**

Riddle book; bright and colorful clothing that does not match under any circumstances; extra soft fur brush; TV Guide for this galaxy;

Cross between electric guitar, mandolin and bagpipe;

Early-warning detector against slaver lords and galaxy rangers

**The Reaper**

Hood and cloak;

Assassin's Guide to the Galaxy;

Holographic necklace resembling a psycho crystal (projects image of Darth Vader when rubbed)

**Mogul**

"What do you mean, my suitcase is talking. (Pause). Oh, that's just Larry in there."

**Ariel**

"Rei in der Tube" hand wash detergent, plush slippers and assorted teas;

"Through the Looking Glass" (original edition);

Remind Niko to keep practicing teleportation and stay centered;

Remind Commander Walsh to relax more and give his rangers a vacation

**Jackie Subtract**

"Care for Cockroaches Abroad" manual, cockroach toys, jogging shoes

**Audra Miles**

Hair brush for Lycans, Beasty-Fenokeean whistle, colored jelly beans with sugar crust that resemble marbles (for care packages), survival manual (for galaxy rangers who come to the rescue)

**Annie O**

Food and water, rifle, engagement rings

(You never know whom you meet.)

**Moothmoose**

Eye lash extensions, trumpet, fertilizer

**Commander Negata**

Dextrose tablets, spare batteries, colored LEDs to project current mood, "Sudoku Advanced Edition"

**Walsh's secretary**

Aspirin (for me);

Punching bag and valium (for the commander);

Hard cash (for planets where credit cards are only used as literal door openers);

Assorted candy (for galaxy rangers and alien ambassadors);

Stun gun (for everyone else);

"Secretaries for President" magazine

**Larry**

Copy of Mogul's spell book, magic traveler checks (always return to the owner blank)

**Rusty**

Metal polish, backup memory; manual and spare parts for Doctor Hartford

**Dolphins**

Something to play with and breathe for humans

**Senator Wheiner**

"Where do you think you are going?!? Due to budget cuts, you should use Live Meeting from now on to solve crimes!!!"

**Fanfic author**

GR episodes, laptop, paper and pen, sweets...

"Have you seen my sanity anywhere?"


End file.
